


Under Moonlight

by my_little_homestuck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_homestuck/pseuds/my_little_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters were exiled to The Underground most tried to make the best of it and worked to return their lives to some level of normalcy until they can finally be freed. The one exception was Skeleton Monsters who knew that they would not be around long enough to gaze at the stars once more.</p>
<p>This is my own headcanon ridden tale of why Sans and Papyrus are the only Skeleton Monsters in The Underground and why Sans' stats are so low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a long bus ride to the interview. It went further into the human’s land than most monsters normally trekked from their small town by the mountains. Even so, Sans knew he needed the money. Also, once he got there, he could easily shortcut from there and back.  
He never thought after leaving the underground and finally feeling the sun against his bones, he would despise daylight. Papyrus had the same discomfort after a few days too. The surface is just too bright for them.  
Sans just doesn’t go out much during the day and Papyrus wears sunglasses practically everywhere he goes. Most of their friends don’t mind it. Toriel thinks that with time they’ll get used to the sun. It has been about a year at this point and the two of them have agreed that they prefer darkness.  
Asgore is the only one who actually confronted Sans with the notion that skeleton monsters may be nocturnal by nature. Sans took this into account and does late comedy routines at different clubs for a living.  
He’s done well, but not enough to really support himself just yet. Mettaton would help him with his comedy career, but Napstablook is that robot’s main concern.  
That’s why he’s going to get this job for a night shift janitor. The interview is in the day, though.  
Glancing out the window as clouds came over the sky, he saw something that surely couldn’t be real.  
  
_“Dad, where do skeletons come from?”_  
 _The man put his book down and stared at his elder son. “You came from a lab.”_  
 _“But where are we supposed to come from?” The child whined. “My teacher said that bird monsters come from eggs, rabbit monsters grow in their mommies, but she didn’t know where skeleton monsters came from.”_  
 _His Father sighed. “Long ago, before monsters were trapped here, skeletons would go to a special place and bury a piece of their lowest rib in the ground and over time it would grow into a skeleton and then pop out of the ground.”_  
 _“What’s this special place like?” the younger child asked as he looked up from his toys._  
  
“A grassy field with rows of stone pillars. Some have a lowercase T carved in or on top of them. The humans call it a graveyard.” Sans mumbled to himself.  
Some humans on the bus chuckled at his fascination with the cemetery they were passing. Sans didn’t realize, he was too busy being excited and thinking of how to phrase his find to his brother when he got back. If this was truly the sort of place he thought it to be, he could save them.  
  
_“Why isn’t there one here?” The elder child asked._  
 _Their parent looked down at his book, fidgeting with the corner of the pages. “Because what makes the place so special is the dead humans that fill the ground with blue and black magic as they decompose.”_  
 _“So why don’t we get dead humans to make our own?!” The younger child yelled as he stood up._  
 _“If only it were that easy.” The man said as he closed his book._  
  
He could save his type of monster from extinction. There could be the first natural born skeletons in over five hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

The door burst open to an impatient Undyne rushing into Papyrus’ room. She stopped in her tracks unable to muster an enraged comment about her friend not coming out for lunch. In the darkness of the room a pair of deep blue orbs were glowing, shrinking a little at the light of the hallway, but still strange.

“Oh, hello Undyne,” Papyrus said as he stood up from his bed.  The fish lady’s eyes adjusted to the dim light of the bedroom and she could see that the glow was coming from the skeleton’s eye sockets. “I found something while reorganizing my books, I thought I lost it years ago.”

“Why are you going through your books in the dark?” Undyne asked. “And what is with your eyes? Since when could they do that?”

“I was resting, but something irked me about my books and look at this!” He held up a bunch of papers, but Undyne still couldn’t make out what it said.

“I can barely see, Paps. And why are your eyes glowing?!”

“Oh yeah...” He sounded disappointed. “I don’t know why, I used to only do this when upset, like really angry or sad, but now I don’t even realize I’m doing it. Asgore said that it was common for skeletons to express themselves with magic and I shouldn’t worry.”

Undyne took a mental note to ask Asgore about this. “So what did you find?”

“My dad’s book!” He exclaimed. Wisps of green and blue magic coming from his eye sockets as the glow grew from his excitement.

 

_ “What are you doing?” The younger son asked his father. The old man was hunched over his desk. With the elder boy sleeping on the couch, their father was the little one’s only source of keeping busy. _

_ “Writing an autobiography.” He answered. _

_ The small skeleton climbed onto his father’s lap. “What’s that?” _

_ “The story of my life. I’m giving it the title my people gave me.” _

 

“The Great Impossibility.” Papyrus handed Undyne the papers and she saw the nonsensical symbols on the cover page of this manuscript.

“There isn’t much here.” She responded as her friend taped on his sunglasses to leave his room.

“He never got to finish it.”

 

_ “Why did they call you that?” The child asked. _

_ The old man chuckled. “Many reasons, first being that I was conceived during a blizzard that kept my entire family from leaving their homes for almost two weeks. I still don’t know who my parent is.” _

_ “Then who took care of you?” The child called out. _

_ “Everyone helped everyone, we were all family. I was no exception.” The elder skeleton explained. _

 

As the two of them walked out into the hallway, Undyne flipped through the manuscript. “And I thought your handwriting was messed up.”

“Well he didn’t get to translating it, but Sans knows how to read Dad’s font better than I can.” Papyrus took the pages from her.

“How come you never mentioned your father before? What happened to him?” Undyne knew she was prying a little too much, but curiosity killed the cat, not the fish.

“I didn’t think anyone would believe me, but this can prove he was real!"

Undyne didn't know what to make of that answer so she just followed him into the kitchen where Sans was sitting and excitedly talking with Toriel about something.

“That sure was quick! Did you use a shortcut to get back?” Undyne asked Sans with a chuckle.

Papyrus put the manuscript down onto the counter. “Did you get the job?”

“Nope, but I do have good news for you,” Sans said as he got up and led Papyrus out of the kitchen.

“How did you not get the position? You said that you would be a perfect fit!” Papyrus yelled as he was pushed into the living room.

“I found one, Paps.”

Papyrus was confused. “Found what?”

“A graveyard.” Sans’ smile looked much more sincere than usual.

This confused the younger skeleton further. “What is that?”

 

_ “Does it hurt when a skeleton breaks their rib to bury it?” The elder son asked his father as he found the old man awake when the whole town was quiet and dark. _

_ “No, but even if we were freed tomorrow, don’t go trying it. An immature skeleton like you doesn’t have enough magic reserves for the bone to be able to develop.” _

_ “What about you?” _

_ His father frowned. “I’m much too old and weak to have it develop properly.” _

 

“Haven’t you ever wondered why we never met another skeleton monster?” Sans inquired. “It is because-”

“Because there are no others.” Papyrus interrupted with his voice lacking the usual excitement and volume.

Sans’ eye sockets widened in shock. “What?”

 

_ The old man gazed down at his younger son. “I know I’m not around much anymore and I put your brother in charge when I’m gone, but he’s having a rough time right now and I need you to do something for me until I get back.” _

_ “Not unless you promise to teach me how to use blasters when you come back.” The child said as he stomped the floor in frustration. _

_ “Alright, I’ll agree.” He smiled. ”I want you to promise to make take care of your brother while I am away.” _

 

“Nothing, now what were you saying about a graveyard?” Papyrus answered as he glanced away.

“I’ll take you there tonight and show you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was clear of clouds that night. Sans felt something in the air as soon as he and Papyrus arrived at the cemetery. The moon shone down on them as the only major light source.

“Wowie, it sure is nice out,” Papyrus said as he gazed upwards at the stars dotting the sky.

Sans started walking down the path. He kicked off his slippers and with his feet to the dirty ground, he found himself drawn towards something. Papyrus rushed after him and was saying something, but he didn’t quite make it out.

It was unsettling how this affected him.

 

_“Dad, I know what I want to be when I grow up.” The younger brother said._

_Their father smirked as he set the boy’s dinner onto the table. “Is that so?”_

_“Yeah, I want to be a doctor like you!” The child bounced in his chair with excitement. “And I’ll help everyone feel better.”_

_The old man sat in his chair and laughed. “That is a good goal, but it does require a lot of hard work.”_

_“I think he can handle anything he sets his mind to.” The elder brother said as he ate his own meal._

_“I never said he couldn’t do it.”_

 

Sans found himself by a tree that stood by an offshoot of the path he was originally on. The moon was almost centered in the sky as a gentle breeze rustled the thin branches in front of him. He began to dig into the soil with his hands.

Papyrus was nowhere near him at this point to witness this almost instinctive act. The land was so saturated in natural blue magic that he had to take a moment to relax after the hole was sufficiently deep.

Then came the part he dreaded. He knew it shouldn’t hurt, but with his physical state, he was scared to risk it.

With a deep breath he reached under his shirt and grabbed the lowest right rib.

 

_“Stop smiling!” The armored one commanded._

_The old man, hunched over from years of overworking himself, chuckled at the captain of the royal guard’s request. “Who do you think you are? Telling me to do such a terrible thing.”_

_“Why are you so happy?” The regal one asked._

_“Because unlike you and everyone else here, I have not given up.” The skeleton answered. “The fact that you sit there wallowing in despair disgusts me. You have your mind set for a goal that I am sure most people at this table will not be alive to see.”_

_“How dare you speak to your superior with such disrespect?!” A nobleman yelled._

_The king stood and looked down at his royal court with a stern expression. “His words are justified. As much as you may despise his actions, Captain, I doubt you could handle the turmoil he’s dealt with and genuinely smile like that.”_

_“Are we done here? I am sure my son waiting in the hall would prefer to listen in on something a little more intellectual.”_

 

It snapped off with a good amount of force and he felt a twinge of pain. It was minuscule. Even so, it didn’t register as a problem in his mind.

Placing the bone into the hole, another gust of wind blew by. He gently covered it up and firmly pressed the dirt down so the spot was flat.

“I hope this works.” Sans said as he stood up and looked into the distance and spotted Papyrus not too far off by the glow of his brother's eye sockets.


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus assumed that they went to that strange place because it was the perfect spot for stargazing. Toriel had to explain to him that it was where humans put their dead. That’s when he realized why Sans was so excited.

Since they had such differing daily schedules, he didn’t confront his brother about it. He believed that Sans knew what he was doing.

A few weeks after planting the bone, Sans took a shortcut to the tree he buried it by. He sat leaning against it and put a hand to where the rib was.

Closing his eye sockets he could feel the flow of magic in the ground. How it was swirling around and was almost being drawn to that spot. Then there was something else, it was small, but it was there.

Pulsating as it pulled magic into and through itself and somehow radiating with its own magic.

 

_ “Can I not go to school today?” He asked. _

_ The elder skeleton’s eye sockets widened. “What, why not?” _

_ “The teacher doesn’t let me go to magic practice.” _

_ His father was silent. _

_ “Says I scare the other kids.” The child looked at his feet. “Why is my MP so high?” _

_ “When you were in the lab, I monitored you so intensely I barely slept, ate, or did much else for that matter.” The old man sighed. “Then suddenly something went wrong. Your physical state was deteriorating at a rapid rate.” _

_ The boy stood still unsure what to make of what his father was saying. _

_ “I am not prone to panic, but I knew I had to act quickly and as precisely as possible. I drained myself of approximately 87.4% of my magic, the maximum one could lose and not start dusting. That magic was directly pumped into you at the highest rate I could manage without overloading your soul.” _

_ “Wow.” His son finally managed to muster in response. _

_ “The damage stopped, but you would not heal correctly nor would your body start to develop correctly again. From that point on, your soul started to make up for the lack of physical strength by building up immense magic reserves that were on level with royal guardsmen.” _

_ “So if I didn’t have so much magic...” _

_ The elder skeleton put a hand onto his son’s skull. “You wouldn’t be around to ask about it.” _

 

The thing down there was a soul. Not only was it a soul, but it was strong enough to be detected. Sans couldn’t help laughing.

“I did it, I created a bone-afide child.”

Standing up, he felt a sense of pride and then a slight presence on his shoulder like a phantom weight. It only lasted for the few moments it took for him to turn to see who was touching him there.

No one else was around. It was the middle of the night and he was deep in a gated cemetery. The thought that someone had put a hand on his shoulder was impossible.

He took a shortcut home and didn’t let the strange sensation ruin his accomplishment. He wondered what he should name the kid when they emerge. His thoughts wandering to if skeletons can be male or female considering how they're born.

He used to have an old family photo album that had pictures of distant relatives in dresses. If Papyrus could find that old manuscript of nonsensical notes about their father, then maybe he could find that.

First, he would have to figure out how to tell everyone about what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I can sum this all up in one more chapter, but I will try. I'd like to thank my friends in the Undertale RP Hub for helping me procrastinate writing this. I will give a more detailed dedication to them once this story is complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning couldn’t come quick enough. He thought reading his father’s manuscript would help waste time. It was full of snippets of stories about the guy's childhood. One thing that stood out was his mentions of a king who he and his people called The Golden Fool.

Asgore came into the kitchen while Sans sat there looking over the notes. “I hope he said nothing bad about me in there.”

“Nah, unless you’re this golden fool guy.”

There was a pause before the boss monster broke out in laughter like Sans just said the funniest joke he’s heard in years. When he finally calmed himself, he looked down at the manuscript fondly.  “That was my father.”

“Huh.” Sans said. “So what are you doing up this late?”

Another pause. “I heard you had found a graveyard.” The king sighed. “I wish things were different or at least like they once were.”

Sans has always had a keen sense for reading people. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“I was once given the privilege to attend a moonlight festival. Something only skeleton monsters had any knowledge of until that point in time. It was strange, the one who had invited me spent most of the time sitting on a tomb stargazing while I was told not to eat any of the food.”

“I’m not following.” Sans said.

“It was a week long event in honor of their having brought new life into the world.” The king smiled. “Something you should know is that it is customary that the first thing a skeleton is fed is to represent what their parent wishes for them to have in their life. Most gave them milk or something sweet.”

 

_ “Dad, what’s this stuff in the back of the cabinets?” He asked his father. _

_ The old man looked over his son’s shoulder. “Condensed milk.” _

_ “What’s milk?” _

_ “Something we greatly lack here. That’s why I’m not opening that until we get out of this place.” _

_ “So you’re saving it for an emergency.” _

_ “No, I’m saving it as a reminder to get out of here as soon as possible as not to need it for an emergency.” _

 

“Okay.” Sans responded. He didn’t know what else to say to that.

Asgore then left the kitchen and presumably went back to his room. Sans stared at the doorway and he saw something shift in the darkness.

He stayed still and quiet as he waited for more motions. Then there was the blue glow of his brother’s eye sockets. Papyrus was never this sneaky or silent.

They looked at each other for a significant amount of time before either of them moved from where they were. Sans didn’t notice his own eye lights brighten until Papyrus’ shifted.

It wasn’t a change that he could see. He felt the magic coming from Papyrus’ skull and the emotions behind it. His brother was concerned for him and he was involuntarily displaying his own feelings. Neither of them had done this before.

Papyrus started approaching Sans and his glow became tinted with green at the fringes. Something deep in Sans’ soul told him that this was a welcoming gesture. He always thought that skeletons would flare like this when upset or scared. It was the only reason he had done so before.

He had to turn away from the inviting and comforting light coming from his brother.

“What’s wrong, Sans?” Papyrus asked breaking the silence.

“I don’t know. What are you doing up at this hour?” He refused to look at Papyrus.

His brother laughed. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“We’re nocturnal, Paps. I thought you had managed to work around that.”

 

_ “The gods are many and vary in power.” The old man said as his younger son sat on his lap. The boy had awoken from a nightmare and came to his father for support. The best thing to lull the child to sleep was a good story. “There are three main ones, The Sun, The Earth, and The Moon. The Sun is a harsh being that gives humanity their power. The Earth was a gentle deity that gave both humans and monsters it’s blessings. The Moon represents wisdom and magic and leads the court of other gods, The Stars.” _

_ “Stars, aren’t those the things in the ceiling in Waterfall?” _

_ The elder chuckled. “Those are impostor stars. Meant to keep our hopes up until we can see the real ones again.” _

_ “Why do people make wishes on them?” _

_ “Because the stars could actually grant them.” There was a distinct pause. “Skeletons are always in The Moon’s favor, but without the ability to bask in its glory, both our kind and The Moon have fallen into despair.” _

 

“There is a full moon out tonight. Dad would have hated if I kept sleeping through nights like this.” Papyrus responded. “I told him I would prove myself to it.”

“What?” Sans looked up at his brother with confusion shown in the magic within his eye sockets.

“The Moon has gone so long without any skeletons to smile at it. I can’t believe I forgot about my promise until recently.”

“Papyrus?” Sans inquired.

His brother didn’t answer with words, but rather his glow flickered in acknowledgement.

“What happened?”

Papyrus smiled sweetly. “We did it. We made it to the surface.”

 

_ “Be good, my boy.” His father said. “I want you to know that I love you, I always loved you, and I always will.” _

 

That expression on the taller skeleton’s skull was uncanny. It was so eerie how he looked so much like their father in that moment. A grin that shows such optimism it makes people uncomfortable and his posture was that of one filled with pride. He seemed to have a presence that Sans just realized had become greater since they came to the surface.

Papyrus practically radiated positive feelings and as much as Sans liked it, it reminded him too much of the man who created and raised them.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in front of Sans as he exited his room to get some food before leaving to check on things in the cemetery, Papyrus glared down at his brother.  
“I don’t know where you’ve been running off to, but I want to come with you.” The taller skeleton said.  
Sans sighed. “Sure.”  
It had been about two months since he first checked on his child. The soul shifted around slightly as time went on. Its pulsations also became slightly obscured as Sans assumed its body took shape and encased it.  
In a quick flicker of magic, Sans took both of them to the tree.  
“I thought so.” Papyrus stated. “Asgore said that it takes three months, so how long ago did you do this?”  
“Remember when I took you here.” Sans sat down and put his hand to where the skeleton was gestating. “That’s when I planted it.”  
There was some movement in the soil. Just enough to spook Sans as he was touching it. Papyrus took note of his surprise and sat down on the other side, putting his hand there as well.  
“Do you think it would be okay if I did this too?” Papyrus asked. There was another motion and Papyrus held back laughter. “Dad wouldn’t want me to rush it.”  
“Dad’s dead.”  
There was a long silence as the two brothers looked up at the starry night sky. A gentle breeze went by rustling the leaves above them. One fell right onto Sans’ skull.

_Knocking at the door spooked the elder boy awake. He got up off of the couch and answered the door. The person who stood there was someone he recognized, but it didn’t make sense that they were there._   
_“Can you get your brother and come with me?” They said._   
_“Why? What happened? Where’s my dad?”_   
_The lab assistant was quiet. He didn’t know how to respond to those questions and it was obvious to the one standing in front of him._   
_“There was an accident at the lab, your father fell over the railing and then the core malfunctioned and I’m so sorry, I was out to lunch and all the other staff members...” He trailed off. “Your father is dead.“_   
_The door slammed in the man’s face._

“I don’t think he really died, they never found his dust and I still feel like he’s looking out for me.” Papyrus finally spoke.  
Sans didn’t move or respond. The leaf fell from his head to his hand. His brother got up and held his hand out as magic glowed from his eye sockets. He wanted to go back home.  
Taking the hand and pulling himself up, Sans darkened his eye lights. “I don’t know what’s scarier, the fact that what you are saying could be true or that it took so long for me to remember.”  
“We should do something when they emerge, a celebration of some sort, and invite everyone.” Papyrus laughed. “What do you think?”  
“Well I should tell everyone about this already anyway.”

The next morning as everyone who shared the large house in the new monster territories ate breakfast Sans came into the dining room to join them for the first time in months.  
“Sans, what a surprise, shouldn’t you be sleeping right now?” Toriel said sweetly joking with him.  
“Yeah, but I have something to announce.” Sans replied as he sat down next to Frisk.  
The human child looked up from their plate of scrambled eggs as Undyne scoffed.  
“You finally got a job, didn’t you?” Undyne inquired before shoving a forkful of bacon into her mouth.  
“He has a job.” Papyrus answered with a huff. “It may not pay much, but at least he’s doing it better than his sentry position.”  
“You look like you know what he’s up to, Papyrus.” Undyne smirked.  
Papyrus tapped his fork on the table in a nervous fidgeting. “So what if I do?”

_“What are you doing?” The curious child asked._   
_His father stopped his flicking the pen in his hand and drumming his fingers against the table. “Thinking.” He then started chewing on the pen._   
_“About what?”_   
_The elder chuckled. “How to pitch my retirement to my boss...”_

Sans tossed a spoon at Papyrus’ hand. “Stop that.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Acting like Dad!” Sans didn’t even notice his magic flare up.  
Frisk tried putting a hand onto Sans’ shoulder to comfort him, but he moved away from them.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think I was.” Papyrus sighed and got up to leave the room. “You sleep like him.”  
Toriel glared at Sans and then Papyrus. “Would you both stop this? The tension between you is becoming unbearable. I’ve heard Papyrus pacing around the house at night trying to talk himself into having the courage to talk to you, Sans. And Sans I know you are struggling with something, but you can’t just take it out on your brother who has been worried sick about you.”  
“I’m having a kid soon.” Sans said.  
“And it is bringing up bad memories of your deceased father.” Alphys added. “I’m sure he would be proud of you, but you can’t keep living in the past like this. We’re on the surface, Sans.”  
Toriel was at a loss for words. “How? Who did you-”  
“Skeletons don’t need a partner.” Asgore said nonchalantly. “Sans, I would be glad to be there for your child’s emergence as I believe that everyone else here would too.”  
“Oh, well I should get knitting then.” Toriel almost squealed with delight.  
Alphys chuckled. “Are we supposed to bring gifts? I never read much about skeleton monster culture.”  
“I don’t know.” Sans said.  
“This sort of thing hasn’t happened since before the war.” Papyrus mentions as he leaves the room.  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

On the night of the third full moon from the planting of the bone, they all gathered by the tree in the cemetery to witness the emergence of new skeleton monster life into the world. Papyrus came out of courtesy for his brother who stood closest to the burial spot.  
That feeling on his shoulder came again. He didn’t flinch or turn to it despite his desire to see who or what this presence is. It was cold and yet comforting.  
It shifted away from Sans as the ground in front of him began breaking apart. Toriel let out a tiny squeal of delight as Alphys made a small gasp at the tiny hand digging through the dirt and reaching up towards the sky.  
Next came the skull with its eye sockets still shut and clumps of soil falling as it pulled its other arm out of the ground. Sans crouched down in front of them as their eye sockets opened revealing bright cyan eye lights.  
Their hand reached for Sans who helped them finish emerging. He cradled the child in his arms in complete disbelief that she was even there.  
“It’s a girl.” Papyrus tried to whisper to Undyne, but most could hear him.  
Toriel gave Sans her gift of a handmade blanket. He took it and wrapped it around his daughter who began to whimper. The sound was quiet and strained as if it took a lot of energy to speak.  
Sans took a bottle out of his pocket. Papyrus held back a groan as it was a ketchup bottle his brother was holding to the newborn’s jaw.  
She latched onto it and had her fill as Sans stood up. “Harlow. Her name is Harlow.”  
“That was a quick decision, were you considering that name for a while?” Alphys asked.  
Harlow squirmed a little in her blanket. Sans’ smile widened as he pulled the bottle away from her. The noises she made now held more strength and were clear.  
“She sounds like a Harlow.” Papyrus said as he approached his brother and niece. Sans’ left eye socket went aglow with light blue light. Papyrus glowed blue in response as he sat down next to the new father.  
“How can you tell? She just sounds weird like you and Sans.” Undyne smirked. “She actually sounds weirder.”  
“Fonts.” Frisk said. “They talk in different computer fonts.”  
Sans chuckled. “That’s one way to put it.”  
Papyrus pulled off his gloves and held a finger out towards the infant. The strange deformities in his hands that left a large gap in his palms were visible as Harlow grabbed at him.  
Her eye lights glowed brighter with curiosity as she put the finger into her mouth. Sans chuckled as Papyrus cringed and tried to pull away.  
“She won’t let go!” Papyrus cried out.  
Sans chuckle became a burst of laughter that made Harlow release her uncle’s hand. As he calmed himself, he turned to Alphys who approached the skeletons with a look of shock.  
“Thirty defense and eighteen attack, she’s stronger than Undyne.” The lizard monster explained.  
“How much health?” Sans said. “I’m scared to check.”  
“Almost a thousand, I’m surprised an infant has so much...”  
As the group gathered around Sans, Papyrus had wandered off. It took a few minutes to realize that he was gone. Undyne screamed in frustration which made Harlow cry.  
“I’ll find him and drag him back here if I have to.” She said before storming off.

_“He isn’t coming home.” The boy stated._   
_His brother looks down before smiling and bouncing in place. “Let’s go to Grillby’s!”_   
_“He isn’t there either.”_   
_“He’s stuck at work, but I’m hungry.”_   
_The boy walks off into his bedroom. His brother doesn’t follow him._

Papyrus was sitting by a tomb. The structure was covered in flowers. He had removed his scarf.  
“What are you doing?” Undyne approached her friend. He was startled by her. Pinging her blue without hesitance.  
The magic is released and he adjusts the bundle of scarf in his arms. “I’m better at keeping secrets than Sans.”  
“You didn’t.” She sits beside the skeleton.  
In the scarf is another skeleton. They are asleep and their jaw is strange. Split down the middle into mandibles that clatter as they slumber.  
“His name is Hobo.” Papyrus smiles at Undyne. “Do you think Sans will be angry?”  
Her jaw drops before she facepalms. “Are you serious?” In a swift motion, she picks up the tall skeleton over her head and starts running back to the tree. “Hey guys! I found another bone daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. The end of Under Moonlight. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> This fic is dedicated to The Roleplay Hub Chatzy and the two years of fun and friendship it has brought me.


End file.
